I'm Here For You
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: RJ and Lily Fic. Not the best couple I know but I really like them. Lily gets some terrible news and RJ's there to comfort her and help her. RJxLily
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here for you**

 _ **RJ and Lily couple story. Not one of the best ships I know but I really like this ship. I don't own Power Rangers. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **-RING RING-**_

 **The phone rung as Lily was in the bedroom getting ready. Casey and Theo had already gone down to Jungle Karma and were opening it up and RJ well he was... erm... watching one of his weird and definitely strange program's on TV (who knows what it was!) Anyways moving swiftly on, Dom was playing Basketball, when he was suppose to be working.**

 _ **Dom dropped the ball and picked the phone up and said "hello"**_

 _ **Lily's mum was on the phone, she said "Hello, is Lily there?"**_

 _ **Dom answered "Yeah, hold on, I'll shout her"**_

 _ **"Okay" Lily's mum said.**_

 _Dom shouted "Lily, there's someone on the phone for you!"_

 _Lily shouted "Okay, I'll be out in a minute!"_

 _Dom shouted back "Okay!"_

 _RJ said to Lily and Dom "Do you two mind? I can't hear the TV"_

 _Dom said "Sorry RJ" and_

 _Lily shouted "Yeah sorry RJ!"_

 _RJ replied "It's fine, just keep it down next time, Okay?"_

 _Lily and Dom said "Okay fine. We will"_

 _ **Dom said to Lily's mum "she'll be out in a minute"**_

 _ **Lily's mum responded "okay"**_

 **Lily came out into the loft and Dom handed the phone to her**

 _Dom said "I'm gonna go help the guys downstairs or RJ will probably fight me instead of monsters next time. Not that he'll win though"_

 _Lily laughed and then said "Yeah sure, whatever. I'll be down soon"_

 _Dom said "Okay, that's fine. I'll tell the guys"_

 _Lily said "Okay thanks, Dom"_

 _Dom said "No probs, Lil"_

 _So he went downstairs to help the guys and he said to them "Lil said she'll be down soon, she's just on the phone"_

 _The other guys replied "Okay, that's fine with us"_

 _ **Lily said "Hello"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom replied "Hello"**_

 _ **Lily said "Mom... is that you?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom responded "Yeah it's me"**_

 _ **Lily replied "I haven't spoken to you in ages, is something wrong?"**_

 _ **Lily's mum replied "Yeah I know and yes there is"**_

 _ **Lily replied "OMG. What? Are you okay? Is the dog okay? Is everything okay?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom replied "Calm down, Okay? To answer to all your questions yes, since when did we have a dog? and no"**_

 _ **Lily replied "We didn't, I was just being funny or trying to anyway and what do you mean no?**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "I mean your dad's in hospital"**_

 _ **Lily asked "What? Why? How? When?"**_

 **RJ looked over a Lily**

 _He whispered "Hey, is everything Okay?"_

 **Lily nodded.**

 _"Okay" RJ whispered, although he wasn't too sure that everything was totally fine._

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Don't fire a million and one questions at me, I was going to tell you"**_

 _ **Lily said "Fine then. Answer this question, what's wrong with him?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom replied "I don't really know. He came in this morning and he went upstairs and then I heard a big bang and I went up to see what happened and he had fainted and now he won't wake up so the doctors are checking to see what's wrong with him"**_

 _ **Lily said "So what's gonna happen to him if he doesn't wake up?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom replied "they said if he doesn't wake up in the next hour, he could well...**_

 _ **Lily walks off into her room so no one can hear her**_

 _ **Lily interrupted her "Die? You mean"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Well... Erm... Yeah"**_

 _ **Lily didn't believe it at first.**_

 _ **Lily said "Really?! He could die! No! He can't"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Yeah well I can't do anything about it. I'm as upset as you"**_

 **Lily said starting to get a little upset**

 _ **"I really need to see him, Mom. I mean if he's..."**_

 _ **Lily's Mom interrupted "I know you do but you can't,not yet. Wait until we find out what's wrong with him and why he isn't awake"**_

 _ **Lily said "But..."**_

 _ **Lily's Mom interrupted again "No Lily! Sorry... I'll call you on your cell phone as soon as we find out what's wrong with him"**_

 _ **Lily replied "Promise?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Promise, okay?"**_

 _ **Lily answered "Thanks for letting me know, Mom"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom replied "No problem, sweetie. Bye. Love you baby girl"**_

 _ **Lily said "Love you too, Mom. Bye"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Bye"**_

 **Lily felt really upset knowing this, so she threw the phone on her bed and it hit the wall and then ran down the stairs past everyone and went straight out of the door.**

 _Casey said "Where are you going?"_

 **She totally ignored him and then RJ came downstairs into the kitchen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here for you**

 **In the kitchen**

 **Casey, Fran and Theo were wondering what was happening with Lily since Dom didn't tell them. Dom looked at RJ in a curious and caring way and Casey, Theo and Fran just stared each other in a kind of confused way. They decided that they would go into the restaurant and talk about it.**

 **They all went over to the table right in the corner near the window and sat down there, they really wanted to find out what was wrong with her but they didn't know what to do.**

 _Casey said "What's wrong with her? I mean she doesn't just run out of the restaurant for no reason"_

 _Dom replied "She got a call earlier. Remember I told you. I don't know who was though but they wanted to talk Lily"_

 _RJ looked at them and then said "It was her mom"_

 _Theo said "Her Mom? How do you know, RJ?"_

 _RJ said "I heard her say Mom on the phone"_

 _Casey said "But... I thought she didn't talk to her Mom"_

 _Theo said "She doesn't but if her Mom called her it must be something important"_

 _Casey and Dom said "Like what?"_

 **They all looked at RJ and then said "RJ?"**

 _RJ looked at them and said "Yeah, what?"_

 _Dom said "You can't just say what. You were up there while Lily was on the phone"_

 _Casey said "Yeah, I agree with Dom, who was she talking to and..._

 _Theo interrupted him and said "What was she talking about?_

 _Casey said "Thanks for taking my question, Theo. I was just about to say that."_

 _Theo said "Your welcome and anyway I said it first."_

 _Dom said " Alright you two, don't argue"_

 _Casey said "Okay Dom"_

 _Theo said "RJ tell us what she was talking about"_

 _RJ said "I would but I don't think she'd want us talking about her while she's not here and anyway, I don't know what they were talking about"_

 _Fran said "What do you mean you don't know what they were talking about?"_

 _RJ said "I mean, she left after that"_

 _Fran said "So you didn't hear anything she said"_

 _RJ said "Exactomondo"_

 _Theo said "We should go and find her and talk to her" They get up to leave._

 _RJ said "Guys, hold up. Don't go running after, it won't help. She was really upset. I don't think she wants to talk"_

 _Casey said "Yeah, but we can't just leave her. Someone should go talk to her"_

 _Theo said "Yeah but who?"_

 _Dom said "I think RJ should. I mean him and Lily are pretty close. Obviously we're close to her to but RJ would probably be the one that would get her to talk to him"_

 _Casey said "I agree"_

 _Theo replied "Me too"_

 _Fran said "Me three"_

 _Dom said "Then it's settled. RJ can go, obviously if you don't mind?"_

 _RJ said "Fine with me"_

 _They all shouted "Yeah!"_

 **An hour later**

 **Lily still hadn't come back**

 _Casey went over to RJ and said "You should go find her, she still hasn't come back"_

 _RJ said "Yeah I'll go see if I can find her"_

 _Casey said "Okay, we'll keep this place up and running"_

 _RJ replied "Good"_

 **RJ went to find Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here for you**

 **RJ walked out of the door and went to find Lily. Noone knew where she was.**

 **Then RJ saw a girl near the beach on the pierlooking over at the sea and he walked over and as he got closer he knew it was Lily. RJ walked slower up to her.**

 _He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, are you okay, Lily?"_

 _Lily turned around and said "I'm fine"_

 _RJ replied "Your not okay though, are you?"_

 _Lily said "I'm fine, RJ. Leave me alone"_

 _RJ said "I know you don't want to talk about it but we're trying to help you"_

 _Lily said "You're right! I don't want to talk about it! Like I said leave me alone!"_

 **She walked off.**

 _RJ ran after her and stood in front of her._

 _RJ said "Lily. Please talk to me, I want to help you. Like you helped me. Remember"_

 **Lily walked over to a bench and sat down**

 **RJ walked over and sat down next to her**

 _Lily said "I remember. It was when your dad got trapped inside the cyrstal eye"_

 _RJ said "Yeah that's right. Remember you helped me and I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what's going on"_

 **-Silence-**

 _Lily said "Okay. Fine"_

 _RJ replied "Take as long as you like, Okay?"_

 _Lily answered "Okay"_

 _RJ said "Start from the beginning after Dom gave you the phone. It was your Mom, right?_

 _Lily answered "Yeah"_

 _RJ said "I thought you didn't talk to your Mom"_

 _Lily said "I don't but she called me about my Dad"_

 _RJ said "Is something wrong?"_

 _Lily said "Yeah, he's in... hospital"_

 _RJ said "What's wrong with him?"_

 _Lily said "They don't know, my Mom said she'll call me when they know anything"_

 **-Ring Ring-**

 _ **Lily's phone rung. Lily took her phone out of her pocket and said to RJ "It's my Mom"**_

 _ **RJ said "Answer it. It might be important"**_

 _ **Lily answered the phone.**_

 _ **Lily said "Hello"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Hello Lily"**_

 _ **Lily stood up and walked to the end of the pier.**_

 _ **"Did you find out what's wrong with him?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Yeah"**_

 _ **Lily said "What's wrong with him?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "The doctors said that he's exhausted and he's really unstable"**_

 _ **Lily said "I don't want him to die, Mom" a tear fell down her face**_

 _ **"How did that even happen?" She asked.**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "I don't know"**_

 _ **Lily said "Can I come to see him now?"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Sure baby girl, I'm leaving in about half an hour anyway"**_

 _ **Lily said "Okay Mom, see you soon. Bye"**_

 _ **Lily's Mom said "Okay, bye, see you soon"**_

 _ **Lily walked back to the bench and sat back down**_

 _RJ said "What did she say?"_

 _Lily was really upset but didn't want to show that she was_

 _Lily said "They said he's really exhausted and really unstable"_

 _RJ said "Anything else?"_

 _Lily paused for a moment and then said "Nope"_

 _RJ wasn't sure that she told him the whole story but he didn't want to upset her, so he just said "okay, let's go see him then"_

 _Lily said "Okay then, let's go but before we do, we might want to call the others and tell them"_

 _RJ said "Good idea, pass me your phone and I'll call them"_

 _Lily said "Okay" and passed RJ the phone_ _ **.**_

 **RJ called the JKP phone and Casey answered**

 _ **Casey said "Hello, JKP"**_

 _ **RJ said "Oh, your actually working today"**_

 _ **Casey said "We always work, did you want something?"**_

 _ **RJ replied "Yeah, actually I did, I thought I'd tell you that me and Lily are going to see her Dad. He's in hospital"**_

 _ **Casey said "That's fine with us, I take it you found out what's up with Lil then"**_

 _ **RJ said "Okay and what gave you that idea? Just kidding, yeah I did she told me"**_

 _ **Casey laughed**_

 _ **Casey said "Okay, see you later"**_

 _ **RJ said "Bye Casey"**_

 **RJ put the phone down**

 _Lily and RJ started walking to the hospital and when they got to the hospital they walked in and then RJ said "Why don't you go see which room your Dad's in and I'll wait here"_

 _Lily says "Sure"_

 **Lily walked up to the hospital receptionist**

 _She said "Hey, I'm looking for my Dad he came in about 4 hours ago and I would like to know which room he's in"_

 _The receptionist said "I could have a look on the spreadsheet but you'd have to give me your name and your Dad's name"_

 _Lily said "I'm Lily Chiman and my Dad's called Dave Chilman"_

 _The receptionist said "Okay, I will have a look for you"_

 _She looked on the database and found his name_

 _The receptionist said "He's in room 117"_

 _Lily said "Thanks"_

 _The receptionist said "Anytime. Have a nice visit, Lily"_

 _Lily said "I will"_

 _Lily walked over to RJ and then said "He's in room 117"_

 _RJ said "okay, let's go"_

 **They walked up the corridor and then turned right down the next corridor and then walked straight to the bottom of the corridor and there was the room 117. Lily knocked on the door of the room and walked in.**

 **Her Dad was laid in his hospital bed and just as Lily walked in. Her Mom was just leaving to go somewhere.**

 _Her Mum said "Bye" as she walked out._

 _Lily and RJ replied "Bye"_

 _The doctors came in and one of them walked up to her and said "hello. I'm Doctor Walsh. I'm Mr Chilman's doctor and who are you?"_

 _Lily replied "I'm Lily Chilman, I'm his daughter and this is my friend RJ" Doctor Walsh said "Nice to meet you both, Miss Chilman said you were coming"_

 _Lily replied "Yes, she's my Mom. Anyway how is he?"_

 _Doctor Walsh said "he's okay at the moment. He should wake up anytime soon"_

 _Lily said "Great. Do you mind if I go see if my Mom's still here? So I can tell her"_

 _Doctor Walsh said "Sure. Go ahead"_

 _Her and RJ walked out of the room and then she said "You know. You don't have to come with me, you can stay here. If you want to"_

 _RJ said "I know but I want to"_

 _"Okay then" Lily replied._

 **So they walked into the parking lot and then saw her Mom, doing something unbelievable.**

 _Lily yelled in shock "MUM. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _She turned around from kissing the guy._

 _Lily turned around and started to walk back to the hospital. Her Mum ran after her and said "It's not what it looks like"_

 _Lily said "Oh really. What was it suppose to look like, Mom! Because to me, it looked like you were kissing a guy when you supposed to be with Dad!"_

 _Lily's mum said "Okay, maybe it is what it looks like but it doesn't mean anything"_

 _Lily said "Oh right. Nothing ever means anything to you, Mom. You always do this!"_

 _Lily's mum said "But..."_

 _Lily said "I wasn't finished. I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. Dad's in there and he could've died for all you care. But no, you'd rather leave him for a guy you've only just met..."_

 _RJ interuppted "Hey, come on. It's not the time for it. Let's go._

 _He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to get her away but she wouldn't move_

 _Lily said "RJ. I know your trying to help but I'm just defending my Dad. So if you wouldn't mind can you just go back into the hospital and see if my Dad is okay"_

 _RJ said "I'm not gonna leave you out here Lily"_

 _Lily said "Please. I'll come inside soon, I promise"_

 _RJ replied "Okay fine"_

 _RJ walked back into the hospital_

 _"Anyway. Like I was saying. You've only just met this guy and you don't even care about us. Cause clearly this guy is more important than us!"_

 _Lily's Mom replied "It's not like that"_

 _Lily said "Mum don't lie to me. Yes he is and everyone knows that including me. It's so obvious you don't care about us. You've done this before and we forgave you. I don't even know why but now we know for sure. Out of everyone. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE MY MOM?!_

 _RJ heard Lily from inside. He was just walking down the corridor and he ran outside and said to Lily "That's enough. let's go"_

 _He held her arm gently and took her away. Their was already a small crowd huddled around near the railings. She pulled away from RJ._

 _She said to her Mum "Why don't you just go back to your stupid boyfriend? and never ever come back or I will make you regret it. From now on, I don't have a mum anymore"_

 _RJ walked up to her and got hold of her arm gently and said "We're going back inside"_

 _RJ turned around and said to lily's Mom "Sorry about that, she didn't mean it, she's just upset"_

 _Lily's Mom replied "I know"_

 **They walked back into the hospital and Lily and RJ walked down the corridor and into her Dad's room. Her Dad was resting again, since he'd just woke up and heard the argument. She walked over and sat next to the bed on the chair.**

 **An hour later**

 _Her dad woke up and said to Lily "Hi, baby"_

 _Lily said "hey dad"_

 _RJ walked over to Lily and said "I'm just gonna go to the cafeteria. If you need anything, you know where I am" He smiled at her._

 _Lily replied "Okay, thanks RJ"_

 _RJ walked out of the room and shut the room door._

 _Lily's Dad said "So, I heard that argument"_

 _Lily said "Yeah, I mean how could she do that to us"_

 _Lily's Dad replied "Well, not exactly to us"_

 _Lily said "What do you mean?"_

 _Lily's Dad said "Well, I knew"_

 _Lily said "What do you mean you knew?"_

 _Lily's Dad replied "Well, your mum told me, she was seeing someone else but she also said she was going to stop seeing him"_

 _Lily said "So basically she lied to you. Sounds like Mom"_

 _Lily's Mom came into the hospital and saw RJ. RJ walked up to her and said "Where are you going?"_

 _Lily's mum said "I'm going to see my husband and my daughter. Not that it's got anything to do with you"_

 _RJ said "I don't think that's a good idea"_

 _Lily's Mom said "You can't tell me what to do"_

 _RJ replied "Well actually, it does Lily's my friend and I don't think her or her Dad want you in there"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Well I'm going in there anyway"_

 _She pushed passed RJ and walked into the room._

 _Lily said "I thought I told you to get lost"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Well I wanted to speak to you and your dad"_

 _Lily said "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that we don't want to talk to you" Lily's Dad said "Hold on, let's hear what she has to say"_

 _Lily said "What? No way"_

 _Lily's Dad replied "Please Lily, just do it for me"_

 _Lily replied "Fine"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Fine, just let me say what I came here to say"_

 _Lily said "Okay. Whatever"_

 _Lily's Mom replied "Earlier when you saw me with that guy. I'm being totally honest with you I was breaking up with him. Trust me, he was the one who kissed me"_

 _Lily said "And why should we believe you"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Because I love you and your Dad and always will. I'll always be here for you"_

 _Lily said "I don't know, mum. I don't know whether we can trust you" Lily's Mom said "yeah and I understand that but..."_

 _Lily said "Just give me some time"_

 _Lily walked out of the room into the reception area and saw RJ._

 _Lily said "Can I have a word?"_

 _RJ said "Sure"_

 **They walked over to the waiting area and sat down.**

 _RJ said "What is it?"_

 _Lily said "It's my Mom, she said she has broke up with that guy who she was with earlier but I don't know whether to believe her or not, what do you think I should do?"_

 _RJ said "You know I can't decide for you, it's up to you, Lil"_

 _Lily replied "You're no help. You know that, right?"_

 _RJ said "Well, what kind of friend would I be? If I just told you what to do"_

 _Lily said "I know but you still don't help"_

 _RJ said "Whatever you decide, I'm proud of you"_

 _Lily said "Thanks RJ"_

 _RJ said "No problemo"_

 _Lily went back into the room._

 _Lily said "Okay. I will trust you but I swear if this happens again. It's going to be the end of us"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Thank you, trust me you won't regret it"_

 _The Doctor came into the room and the Doctor said "We've run through the tests and you are going to be fine. We'll keep you in tonight and then if everything is still stable by tomorrow. We'll let you go"_

 _Lily said "Thanks Doctor Walsh"_

 _Doctor Walsh said "No problem"_

 _Lily walked outside and told RJ what the Doctor just told them._

 _RJ replied "that's great, do you wanna stay here tonight? Or go back to home. I'm pretty sure the guys would like to know either way"_

 _Lily said "Yeah we'll go back, let me say bye to Mom and Dad"_

 _Lily said "Bye Mom and Dad"_

 _Lily's Dad said "Bye sweetie, see you later"_

 _Lily's Mom said "Bye baby"_

 **Back in the Waiting Room**

 _"You know, I'm really proud of you" RJ said._

 _"Why?" Lily replied._

 _"Well not for yelling at your Mom like that. But I'm proud of you for giving your Mom another chance, not many people would have done that" RJ said._

 _"Yeah, well I thought she deserved another chance, but this is the last one" Lily replied._

 _"Yeah I get it" RJ said._

 _"Thank you for this RJ. You didn't have to do all this for me" Lily answered._

 _"I know but I wanted to" RJ replied._

 _"You're a really good friend" Lily said._

 **She gave him a hug and he hugged her back.**


End file.
